Sweetest Candy
by Tsukiowl
Summary: Dazai bilang ada permen manis, melebihi rasa manis yang pernah Ranpo rasakan selama ini. dan Ranpo mau itu.


_Sweetest Candy_

* * *

Rasa manis dari benda kecil yang selalu di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pria itu tidak dapat berhenti merasakan manis pada sebutir permen.

Tangannya terangkat, kembali meraih permen yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan mulut yang masih menghisap permen. Tangannya mencoba membuka bungkus permen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Gedung lantai 4 yang berada di pusat kota Yokohama cukup hening. Hanya menampakkan seorang detektif-yang dikatakan-ternama, dan seorang pemuda malas yang maniak akan bunuh diri.

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel Ranpo menjadi pengisi suara ruangan agensi, di sertai sebuah deheman yang menjadi lantunan lagu baginya.

Perasaan gelisah sedikit menganggu si detektif. Manik hazel di seberangnya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tergelitik, sebuah pandangan curi-curi yang sudah di sadari Ranpo dari awal.

"Ada apa Dazai?" tanya Ranpo pada pemuda di seberangnya.

Dazai diam sebentar, berdehem pelan dan kemudian bertanya, "Ne... Ranpo-san, apa kau begitu sukanya dengan permen?"

Ranpo dengan cepat menjawab, "tentu saja."

Dazai mengangguk paham. Lantas dirinya berdiri, gerakan kakinya mengarah ke arah Ranpo. Membuat pria yang kini memakan permen menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Tepat ketika sepatu itu berdiri meja lawab bicara, langkahnya berhenti. Dazai sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak kurang dari 100 cm.

"Kenapa kau suka permen?" tanya Dazai.

Ranpo menautkan alisnya, dan kembali menjawab dengan cepat, "tentu saja karena manis."

Dazai tersenyum.

"Ne, Ranpo-san. Kau tau? ada permen yang lebih manis dari permen yang pernah kau makan selama ini."

Detektif itu sedikit membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik zamrud berkilau sebelum tertutup kembali.

"Berikan padaku," kata Ranpo.

Dazai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat jarak semakin menipis, di mana kedua pria itu dapat merasakan hawa nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau yakin Ranpo-san?" tanya Dazai, hembusan nafasnya sempat menyentuh permukaan wajah si detektif.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya di sertai anggukan kecil.

Seringai di wajah Dazai kembali melebar. Tepat ketika sang detektif menautkan kedua alisnya. Saat itu juga si pemuda brunette menempelkan bibirnya pada si detektif.

1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik.

Butuh sedikit proses, bagi otak Edogawa Ranpo-yang memiliki kekuatan dedukasi ultra-untuk memproses apa yang terjadi.

Melepaskan ciuman singkat yang pemuda itu lakukan, tubuhnya kembali tegap. Sempat menyeringai kepada si detektif sebelum dirinya pergi kembali pada meja kerjanya.

Baru pertama kali dalam 26 tahun kehidupannya, ia rasakan wajahnya yang memanas dengan debaran yang berdetak cepat melebihi tempo lagu dengan ketukan 1/2.

"Bagaimana Ranpo-san, manis kan?" tanya sang pemuda, di akhiri dengan tawa renyah karena berhasil mengerjai anggota tertua dalam agensi tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban. Manik hazelnya mengintip pada pria di seberangnya.

Dengan gerak reflek cepat, tangan yang di perban itu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya teralihkan. Menghindari kontak langsung pada korban yang baru saja di ciumnya.

Senjata makan tuan heh.

Dazai tidak menyangka, akan melihat ekspresi luar biasa yang di keluarkan oleh Ranpo. Sebelah tangannya mencoba memegang dada yang kini berdetak tidak beraturan.

Wajah memerah Ranpo yang polos, terlalu imut untuk seorang Dazai Osamu.

Meskipun hari itu di akhiri dengan kebisuan di antara mereka berdua, sampai anggota agensi yang lain Datang dari misi mereka dan menanyakan tingkah aneh dua pria tersebut dan hanya di jawab disingkat oleh keduanya.

Tapi harus Ranpo akui. Jika yang Dazai lakukan barusan rasanya manis. Melebihi manis permen yang pernah di makannya selama ini.

End (?)

* * *

 **A/n :**

 **FF pertama saya setelah menghabiskan waktu 6 bulan dan memutuskan untuk menghapus certia sebelumnya. mohon maafkan untuk segala kejanggalan dan keanehan yang ada dalam cerita ini. dan lagi, saya akan sangat senang jika kalian dengan senang hati memberikan saran dan kritik agar kedepannya tulisan Ay bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.**


End file.
